The Unknown Son
by Adelinaluverofbooks
Summary: Artemis has a hidden son. She's kept him hidden and all to herself, to protect him, and to keep her painful memories concealed. She keeps him in a place where he stays twelve, where time is frozen. But, one day, he ventures out to the world... and then what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There's a knock on my door.

"Mother?" I ask.

"Yes, my son." she comes in. I smile, "It's been a while, Mother." She glides forward, "Yes... I've been busy. I'm sorry, my darling Orion."

"No, it's alright." I reply. I take a look at Mother. She's beautiful and elegant. She has black or sometimes auburn hair, tall, thin, physically fit, and had silver eyes. She was wearing a flowing, sleeveless white dress, with a small silver crescent moon on her head, holding a bow, with arrows on her back.

"You look beautiful, Mother." I grin. She smiles, "Oh, thank you, dear Orion. And you've inherited the looks of your father..." I eagerly plead, "Tell me about him! And how you two met!" She gently smiles, her eyes far away. She takes a seat, "Oh, your father's name was Orion as well... he was so handsome. Most handsome in the world. He was a might hunter, a hearty eater," she laughs, "And an untiring dancer. He had a caring heart and a generous nature. One day, he was hunting in the forest. I saw him... as I was hunting too. I had my hounds with me... we both hunted together."

"Then, we caught a deer, and he looked to me again, and saw I was who I was... as a goddess. He respected me, but I wanted him to see me as an equal. So, he eventually did, see me as a companion of the hunt." Oh, we passed the summer together. We hunted and sported, challenged each other to foot cases, storytelling, and archery. It was in the nights we told each other of our lives, lost loves, and secrets. We became such great friends. Then, someday... we fell in love, and Orion did announce it, during one evening." Then she trembles, "Then... my brother... the sun god, Apollo, your uncle, my Orion." she pauses to look at me. I squeezed her hand, "Oh, go on Mother."

"Apollo... full of fun, kind, and wise... vain, as well. He was angry... jealous, of our friendship. He asked me how I could love a mere mortal... anyways, he concealed his anger, put on a mask... a mask of friendliness and we invited him to eat with us. While I was away, they became good friends. Then..." she weeps, "Apollo... sent a scorpion to kill him... and sent me away, with his story of one of my priestess... being harmed... Apollo told me, that a man, in the ocean, had harmed by priestess, in a far distance from us, I shot him... as I saw the man... I realized it was my dear Orion. Apollo left me... and I grieved for him... To this day... I am still angry at Apollo. Alas, he is my brother and... we repaired our once broken friendship... but, still there is that single crack... in my heart, for Orion..." she wiped away her tears, "You see, my Orion... I named you after your father..." she takes a deep breath, "Oh, but my child, do not hate your uncle. He was simply jealous... although, that did make me kill my very own friend and love..." She closed her eyes, "I must leave, I'm sorry to say." I frown, "Then, Mother. Until the next time." She touches my cheek, lightly,"Oh, Orion. I'm so worried... and sad... to leave you. But no one will ever harm you, my dear, if you stay here. Now, the next time, perhaps we can have a picnic." She kisses my cheek, and waves goodbye as she shut the door, "All my love, dear son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few seconds trickle by and suddenly, the door creaks open.

"Mother?" I ask, "What has happened?" She breathes quickly, "Oh, Orion... hush."

"Mother." I firmly say, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing…" she looks flustered and I know something's wrong.

"Tell me, quickly!"

"There's… someone… outside."

"How can there be someone outside? You told me this place was enchanted, hidden." I whisper. Mother pants, "Oh, I don't know… maybe, it's a random traveler… lost… no one should be here though." I frown, "Do you want me to check?" Mother gasps, "_Outside_?" She spits out, "What've I told you, Orion? _What?_" She grabs my shoulder, fiercely.

"Never… go outside," I mumble, "Unless you tell me it's safe." She takes a deep breath, "Yes, but only because there are people," she points, "evil people out there, oh, darling…" she breathes, "I couldn't bear to lose my only Orion." She swallows.

"Mother. Calm down." I put my hand on her shoulder and she breathes.

"Thank you, my dear. Now… I must return to Olympus." She gives me a hug, "How about that picnic for the first time, if the weather's good?" I hug her tightly back, "Yeah, that would be great… Must you go?" I whine.

"Oh… Orion, I mustn't lead anyone here. If I did and they found you and harmed you…" she shudders, "I would kill them, then myself." I bit my lip, "Now, don't you dare, Mother. Besides, you couldn't die." I laugh. Mother smiles, "Oh, you ruin all my jokes, don't you?" she gives me one last hug, then exits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slept and dreamt of the outside world. Mother had always warned me... to never ever go outside. But, I had always dreamed of it. I mean, mother's scent, stories, and the second long glimpse from the door was the only thing I got... and this was an island, protected by Mother's goddess powers. This wasn't exactly, "The World" but I still dreamed of going out.

The next morning, I woke up, washed up in my bathroom, dressed, stretched, ate, then exercised. I never had told mother, but I always was bored. Sure, she'd given me a television, many games, and books. But, these could only entertain me for so long. Still, I watched TV, played games, read, ate lunch, exercised, read, watched TV, washed up, and finally ate dinner. That was basically my daily schedule: eating, sleeping, reading, watching TV, playing games, washing up, and exercising.

"Mother... please provide me with a glass window." I would sometimes ask for requests like these. Then, it would either be requested, or she would speak to me, through Iris. Iris has her usual wings, is clothed with bright and colorful colors appears, this time with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like a teen, "Oh, hello, Orion."

"Hello, Iris. I think I like this form the best." I responded. Then, "I would like to send a message to Mother."

"Orion, this is my regular form." I laugh, "Oh, then. It's just, whenever I see you, you're always shape shifted." She sighs, "Yes, one of my many talents. Alright here we go." She waves her hands, then a bubble forms, with Mother, looking gorgeous, even though streaked with dirt (probably from hunting), in it.

"What's wrong?" she smiles, signaling something to one of her girls.

"Oh, Mother. I just wish for a window." I beg. She looks alarmed, "Oh, my... of course, not!"

"_Mother_. I'm not a little child, any longer!" She looks at me, "Um, Orion, really?"

"Fine, a thousand something year old trapped in a twelve year old's body. _Mother!_" I protest. She shakes her head, "As much as I love you, a thousand times no. And it's for your own protection." I glared, "Hang up, Iris, hang up, _now_!" I growl. Iris waves her hands and the bubble, along with Mother disappears.

All of a sudden, Mother is in front of me, "Hello." she is frowning, but so am I.

"_Mother_." I greet her, unhappy.

"Well, then, my job here is done. Good bye, Artemis and Orion." Iris waves.

"Iris, wait," Mother pauses, "Thanks and no telling." she waves back. Iris nods, "I understand, bye." she disappears. I think, _maybe I should reason with her._

"Mother," I start calmly, "I know how you feel about this. But isn't it time for me to grow up? I mean... I'm a thousand years old, for gods' sakes!" I try to reason with her, "How about," I think, "You put metal shutters over the window?" Mother gasps, "_Orion_! I don't want you to think that I'm keeping you prisoner here!" I roll my eyes, "Mm. Hm. Well, then, like you always say, 'for my protection'." Mother scowls, "Well… if you want them, of course." She kisses me, tousling my hair"I have to go. My Hunters are waiting for me. Love you." she disappears. I sigh and whisper, "Yeah. Next time…"

"Puff." a little gasp of breath sounds. I look and see that a window, with metal shutters, apparently, is right above my bed. I eagerly open the metal shutter, push away the silver curtains, and whisper, "Thank you, Mother." Then... I slowly open the window... able to see outside for the first time in my life...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A fresh breeze enters through the window, cooling me. I grin, looking at the green grass, trees, flowers, and the sky... oh, so bright and blue, stretching across... there was no end to it... Then, the puffy white clouds-I wished to grab one and keep one! My eyes were glued to the sky, then I find a shining white beam up there-what my mother had told me about-the sun. I watched the outside "world" my mother had created, each day turning to afternoon-when the sun was a bit hotter, then night-which I particularly preferred. My basic schedule for a whole month was reading, watching the window, sleeping, and eating... and it was marvelous, full of life besides my Mother and myself. One day, I was watching my world, when something tapped my shoulder. I turned around quickly.

"Mother," I nod a greeting at her, "I see you're visiting."

"Orion," she purses her lips, "you are not happy?" I shake my head, "Of course not! Why wouldn't I be?" I go back to gazing outside.

"I see you love my gift." I nod and we are both silent for a bit. She pats my shoulder, "Why don't we go outside... unless, you like looking at it from the inside." I jump off my bed.

"Do... do you mean it, Mother? Truly?" Mother looks down, "I am not stupid, Orion. I know... ever since this window, you have been pleased, just to gaze at it... I feel horrible for keeping you from it-_but_," she says, an edge to her voice, "you shall _never_ go beyond."

"How can I, Mother?" I say confused. Mother shakes her head, "Never mind. Come, my dear... I am the goddess of archery and such things... I would love to see you try." I beam, "_Oh_, Mother! Let us go!" Mother puts her arm around mine, "Alright." I firmly grip the doorknob, which I had never touched, only seen Mother exit through it. I twist it, my heart hammering in my chest. I open it and sunlight beams on me. I let out a shout of joy, and no longer patient, run out to the world that greets me. I finally turn to Mother, who is sadly looking at me, from the doorway. I walk back to her, "Mother, what's wrong?" She forces a smile, "Nothing, Orion. Why don't we have a picnic, now... Then later, perhaps you can try archery, fencing, racing, all those other things..." as I grin at her, gleeful.

But then, I hear her whisper to herself, "That I've kept you from... I'm sorry, Orion." she looks away from me, guiltily. I pretend not to hear and touch the grass, sand, and dirt. Mother laughs when I do. I grab Mother's wrist, "Come on!" I edge towards the water with her. The water is a beautiful blue, sparkling, gleaming, and glittering from the sun. I sigh. I enter the water easily, "Mother, come on!" I look towards, her, and I see she's nervous. I drag her, "Come on." Then, I splash her with water. She gasps in shock, then splashes me back. We wade in the water for a bit, floating, splashing, and just swimming.

"Do we have anything to eat?" I ask, rubbing my growling stomach. Mother laughs-a free, tinkly laugh, "No, but I can make some." She produces a silver blanket out of thin air, laying it on the sand. She waves her hand, producing a feast. I sit down, "C'mon, let's eat!" I dig in, while Mother takes small bites.

"You're not that hungry?" I question, a bit concerned.

"You eat, I'm not too hungry." I nod, scarfing in some more food. After we're done with about half the feast, Mother talks.

"Orion. I should've told you earlier, but you have some special powers." I alertly glance up, "What'd you mean?" She swallows, "I'm really sorry. All the demigods-have powers inherited from their godly parent."

"What do I have, then?" I say, not at all upset. When Mother sees I'm not upset, she laughs, "Let's find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

"We'll start with archery." Mother announces, after handing me a bow and arrow, and producing a target. The bow feels just right in my hands. I put in the arrow, and look at the target for few seconds, then release. The arrow has made the target. I look to Mother for approval-she's beaming.

"_Orion_! You've done so well!" I blush, pleased at her compliment.

"Now, let's try a moving target." She produces a rabbit, "It might be a bit hard-but it's better than the bigger animals that might attack-I mean, I could tame it, but..." she trails off, "Go on, Orion." I kill the rabbit quickly and Mother makes it disappear.

"When you're ready-I'll make bigger animals. For your first try, that was amazing." Mother murmurs, forming a hummingbird. I'm a bit uncertain, because the bird is quick, but I do shoot it in the eye.

"Alright... Tomorrow, we'll try bigger animals... perhaps. Now, try fencing." Mother touches my arm for a second. Without a word, she waves her hand above the grass, and swords and knives appear on the grass.

"These are all right for your arm. Choose one and choose well, Orion." I nod, studying the swords. One finally grasps my attention-I don't know why... it's quite plain, with a black sheath. Mother touches my arm, "Is that... truly what you wish to pick?" her eyes are full of worry. But I nod-I know this is the right sword for me. I grab it and take the sword out. I gasp in amazement. It's pommel is gold and round, the hilt is blue, the guard is silver with gold designs, on the shoulder of the sword is a golden skull, the tip sharp, and the rest of the sword is a dazzling silver.

"Mother... has this sword been used before?" Mother gulps, "Orion... yes, it has. The last owner was Peleus."

"By the way you look at it... I feel like it has a horrible history... tell me." I order. Mother glares at the sword, as she tells the story, "It's a gruesome story... and I'm not going to tell the full... but it is the sword of Peleus. It's a magic sword that makes the wielder victorious in the battle or the hunt." i look at it, "Mother... I wish for you to change the way it looks." Mother nods, "I understand... but-fine, Orion. How should it look?"

"Leave everything-except the skull." Mother holds the sword in her hands and the sword disappears. She then puts it in the black sheath, lays it on the ground, and waves her hand. She twists it with a strange silver light, for a few seconds, then finishes.

"Here." Mother hands me a simple silver bracelet with gold and blue entwined into it.

"It's easier... and you will never lose it because it will always return to your wrist. I promise. Try it out." I tear the bracelet off and throw it into the water. I look to my wrist and it's there, "That's awesome... but how will I make it into a sword?" Mother smiles, "You don't need to do or say _anything_. All you need to do is will it to become a sword-and it will. Try." I will the bracelet into a sword, and it changes, appearing in my hand, instantly! I give Mother a kiss and a thank you.

"I forgot, but now, why don't I give you your bow and arrows-before I forget?" Mother waves her hands and produces a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows, very similar to hers, "Son, I present to you, your own silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows-extremely similar to mine-the quiver will always present to you a supply of arrows. Are you pleased?" I give Mother a kiss on the cheek, "It's splendid, dear Mother. I love it very much. Thank you." Mother blushes, "Your welcome-I only wish I could present you more... wait... here," Mother, gives me a silver chain, shrinks my bow and quiver of arrows, then hangs them on the chain, then lays it on my neck.

"Mother, so I may just will it to become-" Mother looks at me, "Yes, it will appear in your hands."

"Now, I want to test your strength." Mother produces a large boulder, "Lift it, Orion." I easily lift it, as if it is paper. Mother grins, "Mm... now, I want to test your speed," she produces a cheetah, "You are running to the water and back to me." she talks to the animal quietly, then yells, "Ready. Set. GO!" I run to the water and back to Mother, full speed. I arrive to Mother a few minutes before the cheetah. Mother makes the cheetah vanish, "So far... you have speed, strength... you are excellent at archery and oh, we need to try fencing." Mother produces a man with a sword, "Fight." she orders. I stare at her bewildered, "Wait-" The man swings at me. I duck, then will my bracelet to become a sword. After I have the sword in my hand, it's an easy battle. I feel as if the sword has a life of it's own. Mother nods, approving, "Now, we'll test your ability to turn yourself into an animal or other people." I think, "Alright." Mother produces a person.

"You might not have this skill... but the way I do it is thinking about the person-or me, changing into a certain animal." I think about the hummingbird I killed, and look at the person. The person turns into a hummingbird. Mother says, "Now try changing yourself." I think of myself as a lion. I close my eyes. I speak, d_id I do it_? Instead, what comes out is, "Roar?" Mother chuckles. I change myself, well, back into myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"Till the next time. I'm really tired, Orion." Mother turns to go. I grasp her wrist and plead, "Mother, please, just one more. _Please_?"

"No, Orion." Mother shakes her head, her eyes sad. I beg, "Please? _Just_ one more. Who knows when you'll be back?" Mother sighs, "You're right, Orion... but you won't like the next one."

"What is it?" Mother looks down, "It's to kill mortals." I look at Mother, in shock, "Mother... but, why would you have that kind of power?" Mother looks to me, "I can't explain it right now... it's a curse, well, in a way. Do you... want to learn? I shake my head, "I already know how to, I think. Can we do another one?" Mother looks at me curiously, but nods, "Alright, that's pretty much all I think you have, Orion. But... if you can instantly kill, you can also spread diseases. Just to let you know." I look down, "Alright. Then, till the next time." Mother walks me back to my home, "Please don't leave here-it's... you may be spotted or visited-although I am powerful... your uncles might be able to come... probably not-but they might. There's still that danger... I _am_ sorry to keep you from other demigods and mortals-the real world... but... I just want you to be safe... please, promise me that, Orion." When I look away from her she begs me, "_Please Orion!_" I close my eyes, "Mother. Answer me this."

"Of course, darling." I ask, "Do you love me for who I am-or do you love me for who my father is?" Mother bites her lip, "Orion! Don't doubt that I love you for who you are-and _that_ is the only reason I'm keeping you from the world. Promise me."

"Mother... if you're doing this because of my own good... no, I don't think you are. Are you ashamed of me... or..." I tremble with anger and shame. Mother crumbles, "Oh, my gods, Orion!" she tries to comfort me, but I leap away from her, and into my home.

I collapse onto my bed, exhausted, angry, and curious... _what was the real reason Mother was keeping me here?_ This question lingers in my brain as I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey! You guys I'm really sorry if the last chapter was way too dramatic! But anyways, Chapter 7... sorry if this one has too much of Orion.)  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

I wake up, very moody from yesterday. I washed up, ate, and thought, sitting on the couch. I thought,_ I'm so stupid... how could it _just _occur_ _to me that Mother _wanted_ to keep me trapped in here? Maybe..._ I think, uncertainly, _she isn't even really my Mother..._ But that thought scares me... _what if she did lie to you and keep you here? What if she never thought of setting you free to the world? It has been about a thousand years... and keeping you the same age, what's the whole point of that? WHAT IF... she is never going to set you free? What if this is just like a game to her? A lie game?_ I shake those frightening thoughts away and try to keep my attention on the TV.

A few hours later, I stuff my lunch down my throat and read. But then, I put the book down to seriously think_, Mother-Artemis has kept me here for about a thousand years and provided me with food and entertainment. Would she do that for a stranger? Sure!_ Another part of my mind says, _if she got used to you, she would warm up to you._ Then, _she __put me in this place when I was twelve because this place keeps you the same age... But anyways, what I definetly know is that I am a demigod because I can do all those things... wait... what if all mortals can do that too? Would that mean I'm a mortal, as well? Wait... wait... of course regular mortals can't... but Mother-I mean, Artemis is the only person who's come here and informed about the outside world... wait! I can ask Iris-the only other person who knows about my existence..._ Then I realize what I just thought, and say it out loud, "Oh, my gods. Only two people know about my existence-besides me..."

I wake up to find I'd cried myself to sleep on the couch. I force down dinner, wash up, change, and contact Iris.

I dig for a drachma and call, "To Iris, goddess of rainbows and the messenger of the gods. Personal message, please." a golden basket appears and I drop my drachma in there. Iris appears.

"Why so late?" Iris grimly looks at me.

"I'm really sorry. I just needed to ask you a really important question."

"Wait, me?" she asked, looking surprised. I nod, "Yes, you, because although it's really, really sad, you are one of the only people who knows about my existence-besides me..." Iris looks at me pitifully, "Aw, it's alright, Orion. So, what's up?"

"I don't know... just yesterday, I was allowed to go outside-for the _first_ time _ever_! It was great. And, Mother... or, Artemis, TOLD ME I HAD DEMIGOD POWERS!" I pant, trying to calm myself.

"So? That's great!" Iris says, confused.

"No... it isn't. You know why? Because I've been thinking..." I bite my lip, "and what if it means my whole life is an entire lie? What if Artemis," I swallow, "Isn't really my Mother? I mean... what if she was even lying to me about the demigod powers-and all mortals have all these powers, to kill instantly and spread diseases, etc..." I trail off, then continue, "I can't stand it, really, I can't. For about a thousand years I haven't questioned Artemis about not allowing me to go outside. What she always told me was, 'It's too dangerous.', or, 'There's bad people outside.', or, 'You're too young.', or another, 'Won't you allow me to protect you?' But the truth is why is everyone else-but me able to go outside if the world's 'too dangerous'? And the bad people-she can train me and I can deal with them! Seriously? _I'm_ 'too young'? HELLO? For gods' sakes! I am like, a thousand years old!" I finally calm down and look to Iris. Iris looks at me, "Orion, I should tell you you are a demigod and you are Artemis's son. A mere mortal... Artemis wouldn't... well, then... you can shoot an arrow with incredible accuracy? I nod, "Yes, I can, Iris." Iris smiles, "Then, you are Artemis's son. No other can do that-especially at the first time. But, for the other things... maybe... she should let you go." I swallow, "Thank you, you've greatly reassured me... but, then, what'd you think about her keeping me here? What do you think is her true reason?" Iris thinks, "Artemis is known to be a virgin... but, who?" Iris gasps, "Orion... of course, your father... is Orion. Did she tell you?" I nod, "Yeah, how they met and everything else." Iris flips her hair, "I know. It's probably because she's hiding you from Apollo. Apollo-your uncle, he hated Orion... enough to let Artemis kill Orion. Which was dreadful of him... but don't blame him too much, alright? Anyways... she's supposed to be a virgin and having a child... that would totally ruin her image." I let that sink in.

"So... I'm a shame to her?" I look down. Iris shakes her head, "No... wait... To be truthful, I can't say. But what I can say is that she loves you very much." something buzzes, "Oh, shoot, Zeus... I missed his message... are you going to be alright, Orion?" I shrug, "Go... wait, answer me one more question... if I step out of here... will I... you know, turn a thousand years old?" Iris shakes her head, "No, absolutely... positively no. I _am_ sorry, Orion... I would stay, but, I really need to go." she looks guiltily at me.

"Go, Iris. Go. I'll... be... well, I need some time. Besides, it's not like you can do anything, right?" I look to her, "_Right_?" She cringes, "Well... I _can_ threaten Artemis about you, but... I couldn't, I mean..." I chuckle, "Yeah, rainbow goddess, I understand. Go on..." I look away and she disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Was the last one too emotional for you? :( Sorry, just wanted to express Orion's real feelings... :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Artemis**

I wring my hands in frustration.

"Artemis, there you are! I was looking for you! Do you want to go hunting?" Apollo asks. I bury my head into my pillow and groan. Apollo chuckles, "Geez, I thought you _loved_ hunting?" he taunted me, the smile on his face wavers, then disappears when he looks at me, "What's wrong, Arte?" He hung his arm around me, "Tell me," he insisted, "You _know_ I hate to see you upset. C'mon, Arte. _Please_."

"It's nothing, Apollo." I force a smile on my face, "Thanks, but it's really just my problem..." I give him a quick hug and leave the room.

"_Iris_." I cry out in anguish.

"Artemis! It's nice to see you again... from the last time." she winces.

"Sorry about last time." I say, giving Iris a small smile.

Iris breathes, "No! It's alright! So? What message do you have for me?" I swallow, "No message. Just wanted someone to talk to." she nods, "Alright, then. I guess it's about..." she sends me her thought, _Orion_? I nod, "Did you talk to him?" Iris pauses, "Yes. He was quite satisfied with his answers." I ask, "What'd he say? What'd he do?" I ask, desperate. Iris shakes her head, "That's... his info, sorry, but I can't go around telling you that stuff." I bob my head, absently, "Thank you, anyways." I wave goodbye to Iris as she disappears, leaving an iris behind. I pick it up, and making it into a silver bracelet with an iris on it.

I make myself disappear to Olympus and enter the throne room.

"Daddy." I say, as I see Daddy sitting on his throne, looking down on the earth from his globe.

"Yes, Arte?" I give him a small smile as I change myself into a little girl with black hair with blue highlights, silver eyes, little moon ornaments hanging from my hair, and dressed in a dark blue dress. He smiles, knowing I want something.

"What'd you want, Arte?" he laughs. I give Daddy a smile, "Oh, Daddy! You know me so, _so__ well!_"

"May I visit Orion?" I ask. Daddy frowns, and thunder strikes, "That guy you used to like? Oh, Arte! He hurt you-so much that you were upset at Apollo for a hundred years! And, you took it out on the mortals!" I nod, "I know, and I'm sorry-really, about that... but, _please, _Daddy?" I look at him with my wide, "innocent" eyes. He finally agrees, "Alright." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey, guys! Thanks for reading up to Chapter 9... wow... anyways, I want to thank MackMaverick(that's right, right?) about his review/advice.)**

**Chapter 9**

**Artemis **

"Artemis." Orion whispers. I smile, "Oh, how I've missed you-" he interrupts, "Artemis, you've never visited." I nod, "I'm so sorry, Orion... truly, though-I have missed you." Orion touches my cheek and I wince, "You're made of stars, now..." Orion looks at me sadly, "I am so sorry of all the pain I've cost you." I look at him, surprised, "No, Orion... your company has been worthwhile, it's been fun and..." I turn away, "there has been pain, but like I said, it has been worth it." I quickly heal my cheek, which was dripping golden blood-ichor.

"You know about your son... I've named him Orion as well." I smile, trying to change the subject. Orion smiles, "I'm so sorry that he has to stay there... and have his doubts when... he has so many talents and... I know you're busy but I feel horrible that we haven't been there for him."

"Orion..." I turn away, "I'll visit you again. Perhaps I can stay longer next time." Orion is about to give me a small kiss when he's reminded...

"Never mind... goodbye, then?" I stare into his blue-well, it used to be blue... now it has golden bits in it.

"Your eyes..." he nods, "Yes, they've changed... take care of my son..." he turns away and I'm about to leave when he grasps my wrist.

"No, wait..." he swallows, "I love you and I always will." I freeze, then, get ready for the sting. I look into his eyes, "I can't say I always will... but I still do love you, Orion. Even though you've changed." I give him a kiss, then leave after a few minutes.

**Orion**

After what Iris has said-I am reassured, that I'm not going to turn old after I leave... but I'm pretty sure Mother has no plans to free me-just keep me here-safe and secure... and for her pride as well.

Well-I'm going to break that all today. I've decided I'm going to leave-before I am discouraged too. Yes, I feel horrible and selfish, but I've thought it through... and this is my life here and who knows when Mother will let me into the real world? I pack some food and water in a small bag that Mother has given me-one that can hold large amounts but is small on the outside-and is also always lightweight and waterproof. I put some ambrosia and nectar, some real money and drachmas. Absently, I pack some clothes, two other pairs of shoes, and a few coats and jackets. I put on a silver coat and leave my home... the one I've been living in for a thousand years, well, almost.

Leaving home is... it makes me feel quite vulnerable, leaving the only place I'd known, but I'm encouraged by the world my Mother has trapped me in. Now, I think back, remembering she had said to never go far into the water... perhaps because I can leave! I sigh, looking around... there is no escape. Maybe it truly is the water?

I take off my coat, shoving it into my bag, and walk slowly into the cool water-under the warm sun. I swim, trying to make it to the horizon-but turn back after the water gets way too deep.

"Iris, I need you." I whisper, shivering.

"Orion!" Iris appears. She waves her hands and makes me dry.

"Thank you."

"Iris... please... help me escape. I must. I don't think I can stand being here any longer." Iris looks at my home-which I've been imprisoned in for several years...

"Oh, Orion... your Mother will kill me if I let you out of here..." her eyes light up, "However, I can help you-a bit. You must go back inside... there is something hidden there-that can help you escape and come back here, if you want." I nod, gratefully, and give Iris a hug, "Thank you so much, Iris. Then, goodbye." Iris waves and disappears.

I hurry back home, and with my bag still on, I look everywhere. I pound my feet and hands in frustration. All of a sudden, the room starts shaking.

**(Artemis sends you bags of twinkling stars! Thanks so much for reading so far!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The ceiling glows red, then the ceiling starts burning! I am frozen with fright, then leave to look outside! A star... a very large star has landed on my ceiling! I run back inside in amazement. The star is floating barely above my floor, even then, my floor is glowing. The star forms a shape of a man, "I've a way to help you escape." The burning and glowing ceases and a handsome man with curly golden hair and golden eyes appears.

"Who are you?" I say-coldly, but very interested.

"Do you not recognize me?" he laughs, pulling out a golden bow and golden arrows, and posing.

"_Apollo_..." I whisper, his presence makes me feel like I'm drowning in fear and anger... the very man who killed my father. He smiles, "Yes-it is I, nephew. Long time no see?"

**(Darn, sorry for interrupting you but... I wish I could stop there! That would be a totally awesome dramatic moment! Continuing, again,** **sorry!) **

"Why are you here?" I swallow. He approaches closer and I feel a bit too hot because he is the sun god.

"_Think..._ Why would I be here?" he chuckles. I take a deep breath to calm myself but thoughts are running through my head, _has he come to punish me? _Then, a horrible thought comes to mind, _has he come to... kill me? His _own_ nephew_? I wince at the thought.

"I haven't come to kill you, nephew... even though you do quite look like Orion," he wrinkles his nose, "anyways... I've come to set you free to the real world."

"How long have you known about my existence... and why do you want to 'set me free'? Artemis-Mother is against it, then why should you be?" Apollo smiles, "Yes, she is. But, I hated that Orion-he didn't deserve Arte... anyways, Artemis wants to keep you safe and hidden, because if you get set loose... well, her name will be ruined and-"

"Aren't you two close?" I ask.

"I feel bad for you... I know how it is to be punished to one place... anyways, I will claim you and say you're my son... if..." he grins. I groan, "Why would I want to be claimed by you. " I give him a disgusted look and Apollo's voice grows loud, "Be quiet, demigod!" then, he calms down, "You want to protect your mother, don't you? Anyways, I know you later will, so if you accept..." I shake my head, "I'm not quite convinced, Apollo." I sneer, "I sort of got into a fight with her?" Apollo nods, "I'm aware. Anyways-I know you're pretty close with her and if someone gets ahold of you, well... they might threaten Arte and well, we might get into a war with some people and, uh, that would pretty much kill all the mortals-duh."

"Fine, to save the mortals. That's one, _uncle_. I'll take it... so what's the 'if'?" Apollo beams, and I mean actually _beams_, "Now we're talking! My 'if' is a quest. Deal?"

"What's the quest?" I ask. Apollo chuckles, "The quest involves some minor gods... if you've been educated properly by Arte, you should know Eris, Hectate, Phobos, and Demios." I swallow, "I know them... the minor gods and goddesses. Eris is the goddess of strife and discord. She's the daughter of Nyx, who is the goddess of night. The Romans called her Discordia. She's the opposite of Harmonia-obviously the goddess of harmony. Hectate is the goddess of magic, crossroads, witchcraft, the night, necromancy, ghosts, and the moon. Zeus favors her, I heard... She has black hair, luminous skin, and starry eyes. She's a virgin goddess and her parents are Perses, the titan of destruction... anyways, and her mother, Asteria the titan of the starry night, who is the daughter of the Titans Coeus and Phoebe and sister of Leto. Her Roman name was Trivia. Mother told me she is recognized as a wicked, gruesome goddess, but she does have a powerful, gentle, and generous side of her, as well. Deimos means dread. He's the son of Ares and Aphrodite, the twin brother of Phobos. He is the minor god of dread and terror. Phobos was the minor go of panic and fear. Both usually accompany their father into battle. Oh... and Eris is Ares's brother, so that makes her Phobos and Deimos's aunt." I finish.

"They are in London and causing dread, terror, panic, fear, strife, and discord. That obviously means there is Phobos, Deimios, and their aunt, Eris. Hectate is there as well-because there is talk of ghosts at night and witchcraft, and people saying they say the ghosts."

"What can _I_ do?" I ask. I scoff, "Go tell Ares to control his crazed boys and sister!"

"You shouldn't have said that." Apollo grimaces, "Ares has a temper and pride... Remember, Aphrodite takes offense-she has her pride and saying her boys are 'crazed' is not good." I shrug, "What's my quest?"

"Restore order in London. I visited the Oracle of Delphi... she said this-and this is _part_ of the reason I'm _not_ killing you..."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Apollo rolls his eyes, "Rachel." he calls. A girl with red hair, green eyes, about 5'7 appears.**  
**

"So?"

"Hi Apollo!" she greets us, and looks to me, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare-"

"_Orion, son of the moon... for Eris, you must seek something from Harmonia... Hectate, she is not all bad... but you must not make her mad... Phobos and Demios are trouble... you just need something double... Orion, son of the stars... you shall defeat the son of Mars... go forth and find friends... but one shall be shred... it shan't be easy... no, you will find things and it will not be all that breezy... you shall be victorious... but do not be too vainglorious... for there is much more to come... yes, much to overcome... alas, begin your journey, son of moon and stars... may this be with you-charm..._"

Rachel shakes herself awake, "It's nice to meet you!" she sees us staring at her, "_Oh_... I've made a prophecy." She bites her lip, "What did I say?" Apollo explains to her and Rachel reassures me, "Orion... don't be so afraid... the Oracle isn't always... well, don't take it for your road-things _could_ turn out differently... anyways, farewell, and good luck." Rachel disappears.

"Interesting..." Apollo smiles. I just mutter, "That was just weird."

"Well, Orion? Go on... I see you're all packed up!" Apollo shakes his head, laughing, "Oh, no, wait... here, I must get you out first... by the way-how old are you... really?" he says as we float through my ceiling.

"About a thousand years." Apollo nods, "I thought it should be around that age..."

I gasp in awe at what is in front of me.

**(Artemis sends you little arrow bracelets!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**( Hey, guys, so sorry I haven't been writing for a bit! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Love, Adelina. 3 )**

**Chapter 11**

"It's... did you make it?" I ask Iris, as I look at the huge, colorful rainbow, with puffy huge clouds at the end. She nods, smiling at my shocked look.

"Apollo" she starts.

"Yes, you can take it from here. Also, please keep him well hidden... and maybe change his look a bit? Should I?" he asks. Iris bobs her head.

"Wait, _what_?" I ask, protesting, but Apollo has already put his hand up.

"Perfect you look like, well, me. Maybe too much like me." he frowns, tapping his chin.

"It's perfect. I'll take him then?" Iris speaks.

"Wait, woah-did you just change how I look?" I ask. Apollo nods, waving goodbye, smirking, "No need to thank me, nephew." We sit on the cloud-Iris and I, and we slide down, unto the other end of the could. My head is spinning as we land somewhere, but as I look behind, there is no rainbow. Iris sees my questioning look, "The rainbow closed, because we slid from the other cloud-" I nod, "I get it. Where are we?" Iris holds her arms out, "Camp Half-Blood."

"_Iris!_" a centaur comes forth-probably Chiron, from what Mother has told me.

"Chiron," she waves, "It's been a while." Chiron looks me over, "Who is this young man with you, then?"

"Well... to simply put it, we don't know who's descendant he is. Take care of him for me, will you, Chiron?" Chiron nods, "Course, Iris. Until the next time, then?" Iris nods, disappearing-leaving an iris behind.

"What's your name, then?" Chiron asks.

"I am James Eos and Iris already explained everything to me, so-"

"You'll settle at the Hermes cabin, I'll find someone to show you around camp and you'll try to find who's your parent." I nod, thanking him, as he calls up two men, both with brown hair and blue eyes, looking about fifteen years older than me, with sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles, and a tall figure.

"Hey, Chiron." they both wave, coming forward.

"Hey, what's up?" the older looking one gestures to me. I nod back at them, "My name's James Eos." The younger looking one says, "I'm Connor." The older one nods, "I'm his older brother, Travis Stoll."

"Their the co-counselors for the Hermes cabin-" Chiron announces and I interrupt, "Yeah, guess I'll be going with them, because they take in all travelers. Mom... I mean, Iris already explained everything." Chiron raises his eyebrows at the word, 'Mom', but let's it go, continuing, "Yes. They will help you look for your parent, after you settle."

We pass ten cabins, then arrive at the eleventh one, which looks old and worn. The dull brown paint is chipped off, but there's a caduceus hanging over the door.

We open the door and there's a bunch of kids with upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles, and the sharp noses. They all look at me-seem to know I'm new, then all shout, "Determined or undetermined?" Travis smiles, "Undetermined." Some groan, some introduce themselves, some just look at my things, and some just give a wave or a smile.

"Unpack, but I would tell you to be wary because-" Connor speaks, but I interrupt him, nodding, "He's the god of roads, messengers, speed, commerce, travel, thieves, athletes, merchants, and mail deliverers, I know." They nod, looking a bit impressed, "Go on, then. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Done." I say. They both grin, "Alright, what god or goddess do you want to try first?

"Your father." I say. They lead me to the sports area, where I'm good at basketball and other target-shooting-based sports. When I am done with Hermes, Connor tells me.

"You're probably _not_ Hermes, although you have a good athletic ability. You aren't persuasive, can't pick locks, can't sense any physical traps," I wince at those words, because seeing if I had that ability was, well, it hurt. Travis continues, "You aren't good at alchemy, making potions, and you are _not _good with theft or trickery. No offense." I nod, "Can we try Demeter?" They nod and we go to the plants.

"OK. Since Demeter is out, I think we can rule out Dionysus?" They agree.

"Let's try... Ares." We go to the weapons section.

"You are really excellent at archery... you might be Apollo. But you could be Athena or Ares."

"Let's keep the that in mind, but let's move onto Aphrodite-although, I think not."

"Alright, I don't think you're Aphrodite's son, but we're not too sure." Travis announces. I speak up, "So, I might be Apollo, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, or Hephaestus."

"Let's try him." Connor suggests. We try mechanics... but it doesn't go too well.

"I think you'll find out at the campfire, at night." Travis reassures me.

"Thanks, anyways."

"Oh, wait, we'll show you 'round, then we'll head to dinner." Connor speaks up. We pass through the cabins, the canoe lake, the big house, arts and crafts, volleyball court, the amphitheater, climbing wall, fireworks beach, the showers and toilets, arena, armory, force, strawberry fields, pegasus stables, and we don't go into the woods, but we pass it. Finally, we go to the mess hall to dine.


End file.
